Test
by suburbs
Summary: Caitlyn broods and her husband makes things better. Companion to Birdsongs sort of .


Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

Author's Note: XoxMountainGirlxoX requested a story about Jason as a dad. I know that this isn't exactly what she had in mind, but I felt like I was getting overly-dependent on my OCs and wanted to try something new. So this is for XoxMountainGirlxoX, and I will try and do the story that she actually requested later.

Caitlyn did not want to take the test. She could still hardly believe that she was married, let alone digest the fact that she might be pregnant at 23. She had her whole life in front of her, and there were a lot of things that she wanted to accomplish before she even thought about kids. She wanted to produce incredible music, travel the world and win a Grammy; she wasn't ready to put any of those dreams aside yet to take care of a baby. Her rational side knew that not knowing wouldn't really change anything, but she clung to the idea that if she didn't take the test, there was still a chance that she wasn't pregnant.

She felt torn, though, because as much as she wasn't ready for a baby, she knew that her husband would be thrilled, ecstatic even. But it was different for him. He was three years older than she was and had already done so much, and no one would expect him to make any changes. He was a member of one of the most popular bands in the world, and she was just an assistant-producer – it didn't take a genius to see who was going to have to make sacrifices. And she couldn't see herself having a baby and handing it over to some stranger. Maybe if she had a normal job, but producing meant long hours for days, even weeks at a time. And the guys were still touring and recording. What sort of life would a baby have it both his or her parents were busy and gone all the time?

She knew that her husband would sense her ambivalence and that it would hurt him. She could picture the scene in her head. She would tell him she was pregnant, trying to hide the fact that she was scared and angry. He would jump around and give her a huge hug before finally picking up that she wasn't as excited as he was, even though she was trying to fake it. They had been together so long that he could read her like an open book. Then he would deflate; he would try and mask his own disappointment while he figured out what was wrong with her.

She hated hurting him because she loved Jason. She loved him more than she ever thought she could love someone. He was incredibly sweet and gentle, and he made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. He had broken down all her walls. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found him.

"What has my Caitlyn looking so serious?"

Caitlyn looked up to find her husband grinning down at her. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have such an incredible husband," she replied.

Jason sat down next to her on the couch and slung his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. He frowned a little as he thought about her answer. "How come you look like the world is ending, then?"

Caitlyn gave him a weak smile and leaned her head onto his shoulder, "I might have been thinking about something else in addition to how great you are. I just don't want to talk about it yet."

Jason sat quietly next to her for a few minutes. He might not be the brightest person in the world, but there was very little about his wife that escaped his notice. He knew she had been tired recently. He put that together with the fact that she had been cranky, distracted and sick to her stomach, and he had a pretty good idea of what might be going on. He kissed the top of her head before speaking, "Have you taken a test yet?"

Caitlyn pulled back in shock, "What? What do you mean?"

"A pregnancy test. That's what's wrong, isn't it?"

Caitlyn's eyes filled up with tears and she nodded. Jason looked at her with confusion, "Yes that's what's wrong, or yes you took the test?"

Caitlyn laughed through her tears. "Yes, that's what is wrong. And, no, I haven't taken the test yet."

Jason reached out his hand and wiped away the tears running down her face. "Why are you so upset? I thought we talked about having kids, and we both wanted them."

"I do want to have kids, just not right now," Caitlyn snapped. "I'm 23. I'm not ready for my life to be over."

Jason looked shocked, "Why would your life be over?"

Caitlyn stood up and started to pace around the room. "Jason, look at our lives! We are both crazy-busy; we barely have time for each other. You spend months on tour, and when I'm in the studio I can go an entire day without time to eat. How do you think a baby fits into that life?" She shook her head trying to get control of her emotions. "And I love our life. I don't want to give it all up. I don't want to give up producing to change diapers!"

The room was quiet after Caitlyn's pronouncement. She watched her husband process what she had just said, emotions flickering across his face. She had no idea what he was thinking.

"Caitlyn, come here, love," he finally said as he patted the spot next to him on the couch. She crossed the room and sat stiffly next to him. "Caity, who said anything about you giving up producing?" Caitlyn looked over at her husband in surprise. "I'm pretty sure you're not having a baby by yourself, right? So you won't be taking care of our baby by yourself either. We'll 

figure something out." Jason kissed her nose. "I can take some time off, or we'll get Nate to create a schedule for us so we work at different times. He'd be good at that."

Caitlyn burst into tears again before throwing her arms around Jason's neck. "I love you, Jace," Caitlyn said.

Jason smiled as he held his wife close. "I love you, too. How about we go find out if you're even pregnant?"

Caitlyn nodded, "I have four tests in the bathroom." She started to get up when she felt Jason's hand on her arm.

'Just so I know, if you are pregnant, can I be excited?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn laughed. He really was adorable. "Yes, Jason."

He looked relieved as he removed his hand from her arm. "Let's go then." He grinned at Caitlyn, "I'm going to be an awesome dad!"

As Caitlyn looked at her smiling husband, she could picture him with a baby - goofy, sweet, and loving. Sure, things weren't going to be easy if she was pregnant, but knowing that Jason didn't expect her to give up her dreams made a huge difference. She actually felt a little excited about the idea herself. Maybe this wouldn't be the end of the world after all.


End file.
